Theater of Life
by La-Volpe-06
Summary: Ichigo's love for theater and the arts was prominent from a young age, and with the assistance of his mother up until her death, he grew into a beautiful and awe-inspiring performer. But with his love for the arts, staying at home and only performing at his Father's Church was not enough. Squishy-squishy, swears and other various things. ALL TYPES OF COUPLES (Yaoi main.)


Ichigo was over the moon as he read the letter his father had tried to hide from him. His acceptance into the Threater de la Vida wasn't a surprise, his mother had been a singer for many of their Operas and musicals and his father treated most of the performers.  
This didn't stop his excitement though, of course it was hidden from everyone else, only appearing as a smirk. His sisters knew exactly what was causing their calm brother's face to lighten up.

"I'm guessing Dad's wish to keep you here is shattering into a million pieces." Karin said leaning on the back of her chair.  
Yuzu's eyes widened and begun to tear. "Ichi-nii, I don't want you to go. Who will I sing with in the church band now?" Her lips pouting.

Ichigo walked over and hugged his youngest sister, knowing she was happy for him even though she was more concerned about him leaving.

The blur of movement out to his right distracted him from Yuzu and forced him to turn.  
"Thunk!" Ichigo's face was pressed into his father's chest and Yuzu was pressed between flailing her arms, suffocating comically between her brother and father.  
"Oh my Baby-Ichi, please don't leave this holy place and join the threater. There are too many sinners out there~ Especially in THREATER! They open their minds to sinners and everything, its horrible just stay here~" He rambled over-enthusiastically.

His definition of "Sinners" and his childish rambling would fool anyone into thinking he was just playing, but his father was actually being serious.  
Sinner was being used to say the "Oh holy terror" of Homosexuals and the likes in this case. And even though Isshin was a carefree Father he was protective and had been manipulated by people and events to believe all those who didn't follow the Bible to the "T" were Sinners, especially those that did one of the three things:

Sex before marriage.  
Love for the same sex.  
Drugs and alcohol.

Other then those things, one could never see Isshin's serious reliance on his religion.

Ichigo tried frantically to free himself and Yuzu, the lack of air for Yuzu causing him to double his efforts.

A foot connected to Isshin's face freeing bother Ichigo and Yuzu, the youngest gasping for the much needed oxygen.

"Hands off, you dirty old man." The almost echoing voice was hard to mistake and the white hand that came to caress Ichigo's face confirmed it.

"Shiro" Ichigo piped up, a smile actually gracing his face, "You'll never guess what?" Shiro's eyes stared into his "brother"'s.

"Hmmm?" He raised an eye-brow, and upon figuring out what usually made his brother happy his face dead-panned.  
"For fuck sake Ichi, you went and got into a stupid Theater, its a stupid fucking dream." His face sneering in distaste from the idea of his younger brother in the Theater.

"Thunk!" Shiro's upper body bent over almost bowing from the force of Isshin's punch.

The near death instilling glare that Isshin gave Shiro was terrifying, but Shiro met it with just as much hatred.  
"Don't touch me, old man."

Isshin lunged and snatched the collar of Shiro's shirt and began to drag him towards the door that he had just snuck through.  
"What? You're going to kick me out again, fuck-face?" Shiro grabbed Isshin's arm and ripped it from his shirt almost throwing Isshin's appendage back at himself, the collar of his singlet cracking and snapping in disapproval.  
Ichigo walked forward not wanting the outcome that was coming; it was rare for Shiro to come to the house he hated so much, let alone in the daytime when everyone was awake.

"Old man, give him a break." Ichigo reached and clutched Shiro's hand leading him towards the staircase. "We're going up to my room, and don't worry we'll leave the door open." Isshin just stood in silence as the boys walked upstairs, his eye's glaring worriedly at the ascending figures until they were out of sight.

Karin rose from her sit and stormed towards her father, "Just because his not your son and you don't like him doesn't mean his not our brother", Karin walked to the front door grabbing her hat.  
"Dick"  
That was the last thing Isshin heard as his daughter left, slamming the door loud enough to let the whole house she had left.

Ichigo plonk'ed himself onto the bed, sighing and looking at Shiro.

He closed his eyes "I know you're not happy about me going into Theater but I don't care, its happening and there is nothing you OR Goat-face can do." Shiro opened his mouth in a sneer to talk about his opinion on the matter but Ichigo was ready for it.  
"I know you don't want me ending up like you;" Ichigo opened his eyes accusingly having already heard Shiro's reasons "Out on the streets because of some poor life decisions but I've already got all that sorted. I've got a place to stay," Ichigo said standing and moving to Shiro making him sit in his desk chair.  
"I'll be sharing it with one of the ladies from the church and her husband, its only a block away from the Theater and there's a small book shop two blocks away that I've got a job at as soon as I move to the area."  
Shiro glared at Ichigo, and then sighed knowing that his "Baby boy" was growing up.  
Them both being 21 now, and Ichigo having never moved out of the house they grew up in due to an over-protective Father, it was the best time and excuse to move out, and Ichigo had it all planned out.

Shiro stood pulling his Baby into a hug.  
"Fine, I'll say nothing more, BUT" Shiro exaggerated "you have to promise to call me and get me tickets to you're first show."  
Ichigo snickered at Shiro, knowing he would hate the formality he would have to act if he came to one of the Threater's shows. He hugged the white man tightly knowing he would go through it just to see him happy and give him his support.

A cough from the pit of hell arouse from the door. Shiro turned and glared at Isshin who was standing judging the innocent hug.  
"Oh, don't worry old man." An evil smile came upon Shiro's face, one would mistake him to be the devil himself. Shiro moved Ichigo out of the way and stood beside him.  
"I won't touch your precious son," Shiro's hand went around and with a quick movement spanked Ichigo's firm behind.  
"Yet." He strode past Isshin poking a sneak tongue out.  
Isshin's body was stuck in horror and disgust, and by the time he could see the red clouding his eyes, Shiro was gone with a slam of the front door.


End file.
